Comatose
by Lost2Love
Summary: songfic: Comatose by Skillet it takes place when Harry is looking for the Horcruxes, and how he feels about Ginny.


**Comatose:**

'_I'm sorry Ginny but I have to leave…' and I leave you with sadness and worry in your eyes._ That's the last thing I remember about you…

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

Tossing and turning in my bed, my scar burning with so much pain it a surprise I can sleep at all. I dream of horrible killings but they turn into something else…

_I'm asleep and all I dream of _

_Is waking to you_

I dream of you, Ginny, with your long red hair and beautiful brown eyes.

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

And all the times I kissed you, hugged you, or had you in my arms. Right now you are the person I crave to be near.

_And the more I hide I realize_

_I'm slowly losing you _

It's been months since I've been in hiding and I miss you everyday. All I want to do is be near you…

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

I'll wake up wanting to go back to sleep just to dream of your hand entwine with mine and staring into your eyes.

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breath_

'_Less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

Many times of the day I forget why I'm here and why I was so stupid to leave you. It's hard fighting this war when I don't want to live without you.

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

Many times I hope that I dream of you but end up with pain, killing, and anger. I just wish you were near me because you're the only thing I want to feel…

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

'_Harry let me come with you!' you say with fire in your eyes. I look at you with sadness 'I don't want you to be in danger, your better off without me.' I turn to walk away but you grab me 'no one is better for me then you!' you say looking at me straight in the eyes._

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

'_I can't be with you, it's too dangerous… I'm sorry Ginny, I have to leave… without you…' I leave you with sadness and worry._ I hit the ground after that memory.

_Oh, how I adore you_

'_You know I love you Gin.' I said before I stared into your eyes and gave you a small, soft kiss._

_Oh, how I thirst for you_

I miss kissing you while I put my hands in your hair. The smell of wildflowers that remind me of how wild you were…

_Oh, how I need you_

I hit the ground so many times after I left you, thinking that I was so stupid to leave you or at least take you with me… I still hate myself…

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

'_Harry' you say before you close your eyes and come close to kiss me._ But I wake up wanting to be near you again or kiss you again.

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breath_

'_less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

I got in a fight with Ron and he left us… I feel like a total git… and it makes me think of all the bad decisions I've made, and I think of you…

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

The dreams of you are slowly fading and I don't see you anymore. It hurts more when I go to sleep. Most of the time I don't sleep so I won't feel the pain anymore…

_Breathing life, waking up_

_My eyes open up_

I wish I open my eyes to see you and not have the feeling of unimaginable pain.

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

'_I love you, Harry'_ that's the last thing I hear before waking up again.

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breath_

'_less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

'_Just stay with me.' You say. 'Forever' I reply._ That's the memory that keeps me going.

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

'_Harry, don't worry… everything will be fine' you say in a soft voice,_ before I wake up with more pain and loneliness.

_Oh, how I adore you_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

'_Stay with me?' I ask. 'forever' you say before you kiss me._

_Oh, how I thirst for you_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

'I just need to stay alive so I can see you again' was the only thought that ran thru my head as I walk to Voldermort.

_Oh how I adore you_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to never felt so real…)_

I see you finally. You run to me cry with happiness, and I whisper in your ear 'I missed you'. You look at me and say 'Me too' before crushing your lips with mine…

_**Thanks for reading and I got this idea form the 7**__**th**__** book on page 116-117. Hope you liked it and please review!! XD**_

_**~Lost2Love~**_


End file.
